Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in this specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia or elsewhere before the priority date of this application.
In the highly competitive environment of the gaming industry there is a strong drive to make EGM's as engaging and interesting as possible so as to attract the patronage of players. Over time, older EGM's may become less attractive to players in comparison to newer EGM's that may offer additional features. Hence, it has been appreciated by the inventors of the present application that it may be desirable to increase the functionality of some older EGM's in an effort to improve their attractiveness to players.